Untitled
by Ludwidia
Summary: Une relation qui se tait, qui se noie dans la blancheur de ses abysses. Le silence, la passion se mêlant dans un panache de fumée. Comment décrire une histoire qui n'a pas de titre, pas de corps, un souffle éphémère qui s'envole ? [Yaoi, Dron]
Rating : M pour des sous entendus plus que pour des actes.

Petit mot sans rapport : si vous suivez "Reporter de Rumeurs" j'ai écris un petit quelque chose sur mon profil pour expliquer pourquoi cette fic n'a toujours pas eu d'update.

Préambule : J'ai écris ceci à cause de La Ceinture d'Elodie Frégé et un peu aidée de A love suicide de Kaori Kendo le thème de Rule of Roses... Du coup c'est un peu bizarre ça a dérivé de mon idée de base... Bref en plus c'est pas très long...  
En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Pour le titre, j'ai simplement décidé que cette histoire ne devait pas en avoir, se nommer "Untitled" (sans titre) en toute simplicité pour respecter le silence, pour respecter le fait que cette histoire est une de celle qui parait ne pas devoir être racontée. C'est un peu obscur. J'ai du mal à définir ma pensée. N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous ressentez ce titre, et l'histoire bien entendu.  
J'ai décidé de laisser la fin retomber sans rajouter de mot d'auteur qui viendrait tout perturbé, donc je vous le dit tout de suite : les reviews sont les bienvenus, et si vous avez des interrogations sur Reporter de Rumeurs j'accepte les mp.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Untitled

Un panache de fumée s'élevait de la cigarette et venait voleter et danser au dessus du lit. Il suivait du regard les arabesques et les images qui semblaient s'y dessiner pour lui. Son corps reposait dans des draps de soie froissés, humides de transpiration, appuyé sur un coussin. La chambre était emplie d'une odeur d'interdit et de décadence. Une odeur crue de sexe, d'alcool et de tabac qui prenait à la gorge comme un trop plein d'émotion retenue _ **.**_ Elle était vide de toute autre chose. Les murs étaient clairs et froids. Il n'y avait pas de bureau, de table de travail, rien qu'une armoire aussi immaculée que les murs, semblant se fondre dans celui contre lequel elle reposait. Les rideaux à la fenêtre n'étaient pas décoratif _s_ **,** ils fermaient l'intimité du lieu. Le lit était large, entièrement blanc comme neige. L'air était blanc, noyé de fumé. Tout était d'un blanc à donner la nausée. Aussi blanc que le péché. Que son péché.

Il faisait tâche dans cet univers trop blanc. Lui et ses cheveux de feu, ses joues trop rouges. Ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient vouloir s'échapper de son corps qu'elles tapissaient pour parsemer la blancheur. Sa joie et ses rires n'avaient pas leur place ici. On lui offrait simplement la passion. Il soupira longuement en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

Il devait partir, on l'attendait.

Il froissa un peu plus les draps pour se relever et se glisser vers la cigarette qui rougeoyait au bord du lit. Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur les côtes saillantes et bien trop dessinées alors que ses dents goûtaient à la source la blancheur de cette pièce. La peau de cet homme trop pâle. Ses cheveux trop blonds. Ses yeux trop vides. Il avait le regard de ces prostituées perdues à mille lieues de leur corps, dans un autre monde. Le regard d'un déchet de la société, d'un être rejeté. Ces yeux ne s'illuminaient que sous les draps, au milieu des cris et des gémissements. Au milieu des respirations rauques et des soupirs. Au milieu des râles, de la sueur, au milieu du sexe.

C'était un être éthéré qui se fondait avec la fumée de sa cigarette. Un être si léger, délicat, insaisissable et fugitif. Il n'était pas à lui, il n'était même pas à ce monde. Il appartenait à la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. A cette fumée qui tisse les anges devant les yeux voilés de plaisir. Il était ce qu'il désirait le plus, bien qu'il le possède entre ces draps, il n'était pas à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de le posséder. Il se permettait déjà bien plus que ce qui lui était autorisé.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur la peau alors que son pied touchait le sol froid. Il glissa hors des draps, offrant sa nudité à la blancheur ambiante. Sa main quitta l'épaule livide,tirée par ses pas l'éloignant de lui. Son bras retomba le long de son corps, comme perdu, ne sachant que faire si ce n'est caresser le péché. Il attrapa ses vêtements, il ne restait même pas le temps d'une douche, les enfila en silence. Ici, hors du sexe, il ne pouvait y avoir que le silence. La porte ne grinça même pas lorsqu'il la referma..

++Shhh++

Il fixait ses mains, celles qui quelques secondes avant caressaient encore la peau de son amant. Elles reposaient à plat sur les draps. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de son orgasme. Les yeux encore dans le vague, il respirait doucement le tabac qui noyait la chambre. Il respirait la blancheur de son homme. Son cœur tapait fort dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se noyaient dans la vision des lèvres qui soufflaient des nuages. Elles embrassaient la cigarette avec légèreté, laissant des marques humide de salive sur le bord. Il aurait voulu être cette cigarette.

Il mordilla ses propres lèvres dans un tic nerveux pour se retenir de sauter sur cette bouche capricieuse. Le visage pale tendait dans une moue boudeuse adressée à on ne savait qui. Une fois qu'il avait quitté ses draps, il n'était plus vraiment à lui. Il n'était jamais vraiment à lui. Son corps lui appartenait mais seules cescigarettes connaissaient ses lèvres.

Il glissa vers son dos, accrocha son corps et se pencha vers son visage tourné vers les rideaux. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur son menton, remontèrent sur son nez... La cigarette quitta les lèvres fines, il aurait voulu sauter sur cette occasion mais...

Non, pas sur la bouche.

Il avait la même règle que certaines putains de luxe qui s'offrentà vous mais ne laissentjamais votre langue jouer avec la leur. Sans explication. Pourtant il y avait dans un baiser tout un monde de luxure qui ne demandait qu'à être exploré. Il aimait embrasser. Il avait besoin d'embrasser. Il y avait dans un baiser tout un monde de sentiments et de promesses qu'il lui interdisait.

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Un panache de fumée s'envola vers les étoiles.

++Kiss++

Il jouait avec son alliance rangé dans la poche du pantalon qu'il venait d'enfiler. Il faudrait qu'il la remette en sortant. Il faudrait qu'il retourne poser ses mains sur des hanches définitivement trop féminines à son goût. Elle lui plaisait avant. Elle devait lui plaire avant.

Il l'aimait toujours, comme il l'avait toujours aimé. Comme cette merveilleuse amie qu'elle était. Elle semblait heureuse dans leur petite vie bien rangée. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant. Elle n'était pas prête. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Et si son bonheur c'était lui, il pouvait bien se sacrifier pour elle.

Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas la quitter.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le quitter non plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette chambre où l'amour était d'un blanc pur, comme le péché.

Cette relation était malsaine, il le savait. Elle détruirait tout. Elle les incinérerait.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de sa peau contre la sienne. De ses caresses. Il avait toujours eu besoin de lui. Le frapper ou le caresser peu importe tant qu'il pouvait le toucher. Comme d'un air à respirer, un air nocif pour sa santé, une drogue.

Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui.

Il n'avait jamais pu.

++Sin++

Il s'assit au bord du lit et attrapa la cigarette qui glissait dangereusement des doigts pales pour la porter à ses lèvres. Profitant autant qu'il put de ce baiser indirect, il souffla la fumée, elle partit danser avec les fantômes et les ombres de l'autre. La cigarette retourna trouver les lèvres livides.

Ron s'était mis à fumer. Elle l'avait remarqué. Il sentait la clope depuis longtemps mais encore plus depuis que la cigarette avait pris le goût de ses lèvres. Elle le pressait de questions lorsqu'il rentrait le soir. Il jouait à l'idiot mais il n'arrivait plus à y mettre le cœur. Elle avait pris ça pour une de ses nouvelles lubies. Tant qu'il ne fumait pas chez eux.

Mais il la sentait distante. La nuit, elle dormait d'un sommeil léger comme si elle craignait qu'il s'enfuie. Elle était moins paisible, moins souriante. Mais il n'aurait jamais fui. Il aurait voulu parfois, sortir et courir retrouver Draco. Ses mains tremblaient sur la couverture le soir quand il comptait le temps avant de le revoir.

Alors il s'était mit à fumer.

++Smoke++

Le silence et le blanc dansaient dans les ombres mouvantes de la fumée de cigarette. Ron appuyé contre les oreillers, comme toujours, faisait jouer ses mains au milieux de la farandole. Tournoyantes danseuses de brume éphémères, impudentes pudiques demoiselles qui dévoilaient leurs attraits en tremblant sous l'air chaud de sa respiration.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ses dents se refermèrent sur ses lèvres à l'instant où il rompit le silence. A l'instant où il rompit cette règle implicite entre eux. Il espéra ne pas avoir parlé assez fort pour être entendu. Il espéra que Draco était trop loin pour avoir écouté. Mais ses yeux furent irrésistiblement attirés sur son dos, attendant un geste, une parole.

Un haussement souleva les épaules du blond, une sorte de nonchalance de circonstance. La cigarette retomba dans un cendrier. Draco remonta le lit, sa main s'accrocha à son pied, avança sur sa cheville, son mollet, sa cuisse... Une fois qu'il fut en face de lui il glissa son visage dans son cou, laissa sa bouche traîner dans son cou, s'éleva vers sa joue, bifurqua sur son oreille. Il grignota le lobe et redescendit vers le torse de son amant.

Il avait entendu la question. La réponse n'était pas pour ce soir.

++Silly++

Il était là à une heure inhabituelle. Il s'était disputé avec Hermione. Elle l'avait mit dehors. La faute à qui ? À quoi ? A une connerie de morsure qu'il avait sur l'épaule, à un endroit où aucun chien n'aurait pu mordre. Elle n'était pas bête et savait parfaitement à quoi ressemblait une dentition humaine. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'inventer des excuses, de lui mentir, de lui parler d'un quelconque pari.

Rendons nous à l'évidence, tout est cuit d'avance.

Il avait attrapé sa veste qui reposait sur un fauteuil et il était sorti alors que ses pleurs commençait à remplir l'entrée. Il avait marché longtemps, il ne prenait pas l'air, il savait où il allait, c'était juste loin. Mais Draco n'était pas chez lui. Il s'était assis devant la porte, frigorifié et avait décidé d'attendre. Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il l'avait croisé par hasard à une fête organisée pour les anciens élèves de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé, au bras de Ron il y avait Hermione, à celui de Draco, une jeune fille dont il avait sûrement oublié le nom sitôt qu'elle l'avait quitté. Ils s'étaient observés toute la soirée jusqu'au moment où il avait laissés Hermione avec un groupe d'anciens Serdaigle avec qui elle parlait de son travail de traductrice runique. Il était sorti prendre l'air dans le parc, abandonnant du regard le blond qui glissait sur le parquet de danse avec sa cavalière. Des pas avaient fini par le rattraper. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un ami arrivé en retard qui l'avait vu sortir et venait le saluer mais la chevelure blonde le surprit. Il salua poliment Draco Malfoy et continua sa marche accompagné. Ils avaient peu parlé, un peu du présent, beaucoup du passé. Draco avait fini par le plaquer contre un arbre après deux mots plus hauts que les autres. Ron avait attendules coups pour punir l'insulte mais rien n'était tombé. Le bras de Draco restait bloqué en travers de sa poitrine, il le fixait d'un air surpris. Il était beau dans la lumière du soir. Ron avait tendu sa main, attrapé la seule chose qu'il pouvait atteindre, une boucle de ceinture et l'avait tiré contre lui. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras doucement et les mots lui avaient échappé.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Tout avait commencé ce soir là.

Lorsque Draco rentra enfin Ron s'était endormi appuyé contre le mur, il avait les lèvres bleutés de froid. Le blond le secoua et le tira à l'intérieur. Ron passa la nuit avec Draco pour la première fois.

++Stop++

La porte claqua contre le mur, Draco imperturbable, assis en tailleur sur le lit, continuait d'écrire. Travail ou loisir, peu importe, Ron fit voler les feuilles et la plume. Le pot d'encre se renversa au pied du lit envoyant une galaxie noire consteller les draps et le sol. Il plaqua les poignets pales contre le lit d'un geste féroce. Il tenta d'approcher son visage assez rapidement pour ne pas être arrêté ou repoussé. Un poing se libéra, s'écrasant brutalement sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne puissent atteindre leur destination. Le sang gicla, une goutte chuta vers les draps formant une étoile polaire. La poitrine de Ron se gonfla de colère et de rage. Les coups s'échangèrent, les griffures, les morsures. La tension qui les enfermaient dans le silence se libérait dans la violence.

Ron se crut un instant revenu à l'école, à l'époque où seuls les coups les rapprochaient. A l'époque où tout pouvait se dire.

Leurs respirations se mêlaient dans le silence désormais réinstallé. Le lit était défait, les draps envahis de tâches ensanglantées. Ron appuyé contre le mur, au fond du lit, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans se faire signaler. Sa lèvre déchirée lui faisait mal. Sa peau était chaude et piquante. Draco avait allumé une cigarette au pied du lit, un bleu commençait à se former doucement autour de son œil. Sa peau était rougie, dévorée, griffée.

\- J'ai quitté Hermione.

Un regard vide se tourna vers lui. Une clope à moitié posée sur le bord d'une lèvre pale, nonchalamment tenue entre deux doigts. Un sourire.

Les draps glissèrent doucement. La fumée lui atterrit dans le visage. Un pouce léger vint caresser ses lèvres blessées. Ron était figé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait ses doigts sur ses lèvres mais il y avait quelque chose de différent et d'unique. Une langue timide se posa sur la plaie, effaçant le sang qui avait coulé. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de l'ailleurs. Le goût de l'interdit, de l'honneur perdu, de l'abandon. Le goût de son péché.

\- J'ai enfin coloré ton monde, soupira Ron en observant les dégâts sur les draps et le corps de Draco.

Une main s'accrocha dans ses cheveux roux alors que le blond s'appuyait contre lui pour continuer sa cigarette.

-Tu avais déjà coloré mon monde.


End file.
